Too Weak
by SamWinchester23
Summary: When Jim is forced to meet a psychopath leader, he gets hurt. Will his crew be able to save him from insanity? Kirk hurt! Crew comforts! Spock and Bones protective!
1. Chapter 1

**SamWinchester23**

**Author's note: This is my first star trek story, so sorry if I get the facts wrong. I've only watched the movies. Heads up the medical terms are false. Hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Captain, are you ready for transport," Spock's monotone voice rung throughout the room.

I took a gulp and force the sarcastic words out my mouth, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Spock didn't respond which I'm grateful for. Within a matter of seconds electric lights surrounded us and the enterprise faded into a large stone room. I must say that this place is intimidating, even for me. The ceiling is very high up with engravings covering every inch. The area could be explained in one word, Grand.

Our footsteps echoed as we headed towards the leader of this planet. My gut was telling me that this was a bad idea. I tried to tell Pike, but it was an order. He said I have to use my so called "charm" and communicate with these strange beings.

We entered a gateway and came across a similar room. Standing in the middle was a cluster of people with robes and weird suits. Okay at least they look sort of human. The only this different about them was that there whole body including hair was a silvery white and their ears were pointed. Not as curved as Spock's though.

"Welcome to the planet Andorian," A deep voice spoke with an unusual accent.

Spock stated, "We are grateful to be in your presence."

"We must collect all of your stuff, this is a sacred place."

Sacred my ass.

Before I could think, a built Andorian guard was snatching all of my communicators and weapons. It's not like I could protest because we need them to like us. I bit my tongue as he walked off with all of our stuff. He even took my Starfleet badge.

I wish Bones was here. He wouldn't deal with this crap. Spock just keeps a blank face all the time and lets people stomp all over him.

The leader spoke softly while pacing the room with a long cloth train behind him, "Our planet is dying ever so slowly. We have maybe a year. The planet's resources are vanishing. I have called upon your ship for this very reason. The chairman and I have decided to take an action."

All of the people behind their leader pulled out a strange phasor. My hands found their way to my empty holster and I almost swore right there.

Spock and I shared a quick glance before 5 guards came up from behind us and held us in place. We were outmatched and out gunned, but that doesn't mean we're going to lose. I don't believe in no win scenarios.

As I was thinking of a plan I felt a white hot pain go through my leg. I let out a grunt and collapsed onto the glassy floor. Soon enough my thigh was flowing crimson blood onto the spotless floor.

I say between gritted teeth, "You're not going anywhere with my ship."

Like a lightning bolt, a burst of light went from his gun to my shoulder. I unwillingly groaned while more agony filled my body.

In the corner of my eye I could see Spock slightly struggling against the three large people keeping him in place.

"We will see about that."

The leader spoke in an indecipherable language to the 10 people behind him. None of them paid attention to Spock or I, which I took as an advantage. Using my legs, I bolted up and charged their leader. The two guards grip slipped from my sudden movement.

My mind went numb from pain as I grabbed his gun. He was too stunned to say anything when I pointed the gun right at his head. The room went silent besides a couple of gasp from the huddled Andorians.

I snapped "Move and I kill your precious leader!"

"We'll kill your commander," Their leader spat with nervousness intertwined in his voice.

Spock took that as a cue and in four swift movements, 3 guards were passed out on the floor. I would've smirked if I wasn't in so much pain.

With the leader in tow, I limped backwards. The pain was now unbearable, but I couldn't give up now. I could feel Spock's hesitant posture as he grabbed our stuff from the guards. They didn't dare to make a move.

I was already half out the door when I heard Spock's voice," Spock to bridge. Beam us up."

As I heard Sulu's words of reassurance I felt a little bit better. That was way to close.

My thoughts distracted me from a punch to the face. My gun clattered to the floor and I staggered backwards ready to fight. I only got a little nervous when I felt blood trickle down my cheek.

"Surrender and I won't kill you," He warned.

Even though my body was exhausted and in pain, I stated with a fake chuckle, "No can do _sacred leader_."

Spock was two meters behind me, but was too focused on getting us home to help me out. The soon we're out of here the better. I just have to give us some time.

"It is your death bed."

He charged me with grace and precision. He attacked my weak spot first, which was my bleeding shoulder. I dodged all of his hits and waited for him to actually hurt me more. He was a master and my slow sidesteps will only get me so far.

With force, he whacked me in the stomach and I could feel all of the air leave my lungs. I crumpled to the floor and could only watch as he placed his white hands on my head. He was going to do something psychic in my head.

"Captain!" Spock's voice echoed throughout the room.

I had one last look of him fighting off the other chairmen before I fell into burning darkness.

I heard voices before I got the sense of sight. My body throbbed with pain in my right shoulder and left leg. To distract myself from the pain, I put my attention on the people talking around me.

"God dammit Jim! You're so stupid! You don't take down a chairman of a planet and might I add, he is a master in kungfu!"

A soft woman's voice spoke, "Do you think he's going to wake up?"

I heard a sigh that sounded like someone had the world on their shoulders. I wanted to open my eyes or just to do something besides laying here. It's all my fault. I wasn't a good enough captain and I'm paying the price.

I now know that this is Bones voice talking to Uhura, "It's not likely. The guy did something to his head and he's in some kind of coma."

I could hear soft sobs from Uhura. I want to scream that I'm okay! Oh God, It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm never going to wake up!

My breath quickens and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. I can't catch my breath and I can't even move a muscle. I just need air. I'm going to die! This is it!

"His heart rate is dropping!" Bone's yelled in panic.

Thoughts of terror pumped through my veins and all of my senses come back with a jolt. I snapped up, with eyes wide. Each breath was a gasp and I fell to the floor straining my wounds.

Despite my panic attack, I see that I'm in the Medbay with Bones, Spock, and Uhura standing next to me.

"Jim calm down! You gotta calm down! "He moved his attention to a nurse distressed, "Oh God, His systems are failing! Get me 3 ounces of Cortazone now!"

I could feel Bones comforting hands on me, but it didn't help the alarm going through my head. Every time I force myself to breathe normal, I can feel myself dying inside. I need air. What's wrong with me?

The voices around me drowned out as I felt a sharp pinch in my neck. I tried to fight the serum, because I knew that if I went under I was going to die.

I panted between each word, "No-don't-let-me-sleep-I'm-going-to-die."

They were all staring at me like I had lost my mind. Why won't they listen? I pry my eyes open after I almost let the drug take me.

I didn't know it was possibly to breathe any faster, but I could feel my gulps of air quicken. Don't fall asleep!

If I sleep, I won't get enough air. I will never get to see my crew again…my family!

My weak arms did nothing to stop the stab of another hypo needle.

"No! Why-won't you listen?" I screamed using up my precious air.

This one was even worse. I fought with every fiber in my body, to stay awake. I even used my finger nails to dig in my hand. The pain awakened me slightly. No! No! I don't want to die!

"Jim, that's as much as I can legally give you. Just let go. I won't let you die, I promise," I could feel the hurt in his words.

A deep fire swelled inside of me and I screamed in agony. My will power was diminishing, fast. I can't fight the pain and this medicine at the same time.

Spock swiftly glided towards me with his arm ready to knock me out. First he knelt on the floor watching me with a blank face.

My breath was getting more labored by the second. I don't know if it's the medicine, but my vision was dwindling. I wanted to cry for hours and be alone. Maybe death is better than this pain.

"Bones! Don't let him kill me!" I cried while stopping his arm.

Spock didn't force his arm at me. He let it sit still, while waiting for Bones conformation.

Spock uttered with a slight shake to his voice, "Captain, this is necessary for your survival."

With that, his Vulcan strength was no match for me, drugged or not. He pinched my neck surprisingly hard. I had one last look at Uhura weeping in the corner before my muscles were forced to relax and I succumbed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I opened my heavy eyes, I groaned in pain. My body felt like it weighed a ton and my head felt fuzzy like it was floating. Not to mention my wounds still throbbed like a bitch. Overall I felt like crap.

I weakly lifted my head to see that the room was empty, which I was glad for. I don't need an over reacting Bones stabbing me with medicine. I pushed away my thoughts about what happened before I passed out. I guess I didn't die.

I swung my legs over the floating bed and the smell of antiseptic washed over me. I'll never get used to the odor of Medbay. I gave a quick glance to see that I was in the too familiar private medical room that rests right next to Bone's office. I've been here countless times, from missions gone wrong to when I got the flu.

Feeling anxious to get out of here, I hopped off my bed to collapse on to the floor. My wobbly legs did nothing to support my heavy body. My wounds instantly ached, which I did my best to ignore.

Okay things aren't turning out for me so far. I just wish I wasn't so weak. I don't know what crap the leader did to my head, but I feel different. Maybe, I'm just exhausted from the fight.

Feeling even more hopeless, I stood up more ready. My blood instantly rushed to my head, leaving me with the worst headache I've ever had. I'm pretty sure my vision went blank for a couple seconds. Using the counters and whatever I could find, I made my way out the door.

The lights in the hallway were slightly dimmed which meant everyone, including Bones, was asleep. Once I saw that the hallways were clear, I made a quick exit.

I followed the hallway to the main room which contained sleeping patients and a nurse.

She looked up at me a little confused, "Did Doctor McCoy clear you?"

"Yeah, but I must admit it took some convincing," I gave her my charming smile.

She scanned me with doubtful eyes, but continued working. I let out a small exhale that I was holding and sauntered out into the halls of the Enterprise.

The bright lights strained my eyes catching me off guard. My head pounded and my senses dulled. I thought that I was going to pass out, but I kept moving forward. To where, I had no idea.

I guess I should go to my room, but it's on the whole other side of the ship and I don't think my body can handle that. I can't go to the bridge because of course Spock will just Vulcan pinch the living crap out of me and drag me back to an angry Bones. I just need to get away and not have to worry about getting drugged.

Who can I trust? Scotty.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a bunch of weird looks and people asking me if I was okay, I made it to the engineering room. Surprisingly not many people were there. With my blurry vision I managed to make my way through engineering and into an empty room. This place is always empty.

It's supposed to be a conference room, but I come here for peace and quiet. I leave the lights off and close the door. My headache lessens slightly and I plop down in one of the chairs feeling burned out.

Well, there goes talking to Scotty. I thought I was up to it. I just need to gather my thoughts. I have no idea what the day is, let alone the time.

I observed the silent room to escape my cluttered thoughts. In the middle of the room is a long table that has 10 chairs surrounding it. The room is a bit old fashioned with the wood theme and cheap chairs, but it's roomy. This place doesn't even have a screen and you have to turn a knob to get in. My eyes follow the long table to the darkest part of the room.

My heart suddenly drops when I see a man standing in the shadows. His body is covered in darkness so I can't make out his clothes or his face. He's quite tall and might I add…creepy.

I jump out of my chair in a hurry. He doesn't even flinch. I wouldn't be so concerned if he actually looked like he was breathing.

"James…" His deep voice swallowed the very essence of my mind. Nobody called me James.

I take a few cautious steps backwards with my eyes trained on him, "Who are you," I asked not liking the way my voice sounded.

My hand gripped the door handle ready to leave with my eyes still on him.

He whispered something indecipherable and the whole room seemed to grow darker. My heart thudded like a hammer and I could feel my breath quicken. This is not happening again.

The desperation of air enveloped me and I ran out the door. My lungs grew hungry for air I didn't have like last time. No…no…no!

The piercing lights blinded me and I threw my arms up to protect my eyes from my throbbing headache.

To prove how lucky I am, I could see Spock walking towards me. I didn't even get a chance to take a step away from the menacing door.

I hung my head down pretending not to see him while trying to ease my panic attack in my lungs. Just keep on walking. He'll leave you alone.

I almost jumped when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Okay I wasn't as smooth as I thought.

"It is okay Jim, just breathe," Spock's soothing voice stated.

I was expecting him to Vulcan pinch me when I turned to face him, but he stayed stoic. Knowing that he wasn't going to pinch me, made me feel a bit better. I only started to freak out when I saw a dark shadow lurk behind him.

Even though the lights were bright, I still couldn't see that shadow's face. The area around it became cold and gloomy. My eyes widened in pure fear.

My quick breaths became sharp raspy breaths. I almost didn't notice Spock's look of concern. He glanced behind him expecting to see something crazy. He obviously didn't see the creepy being by the look he's giving me. God, he's staring at me like I'm insane.

"James…Kirk…" The horrifying figure whispered breathlessly.

Only then, did I turn on my heels and sprinted the other direction. I couldn't tell if Spock was following me. I didn't really care. I just need to get away from whatever that was.

Holy shit! I'm going crazy!

My weak leg stung, but I pushed past the pain. The thoughts of it chasing me alone, made me run faster. Nothing burned more than the reality of dying to me. I haven't even comprehended the unknown and I'm definitely not ready to die. If I'm going to it's going to be heroic, like my dad's death.

Okay these thoughts are only making my anxiety attack worse. All you have to do is get somewhere safe, maybe your room. I can't believe I'm saying this but the only place I really want to go was anywhere but this ship.

By the time I made it to the door of my room, I was winded. The doors slid open too slow for my racing thoughts. When I tried to even out my rapid breaths, the desperation for air hit me all at once. Only then, did I realize where I must go.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update (I've been super busy with school)! I look at the reviews to see if I'm going to do another chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! I just watched Star Trek Into Darkness. Amazing movie! Tell me what you thought of the movie, good or bad!**

**-SamWinchester23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry that this is a small update, but I tried to write as much as I could this weekend. I'm thinking about posting some of the other star trek fan fictions I've made. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me! Hope you like this chapter!**

**-SamWinchester23**

Trying not to limp, I stagger to the shuttle station. The only way to end this inner torment is to go to the person who cursed me. I know that stealing a shuttle will most likely be impossible taken into the fact that I'm not supposed to be even awake.

Right now I feel crazy like any moment I'm going to start whispering to myself. I probably look crazy too. My eyes flicker side to side making sure that the shadow man isn't there, my face and body exude an ashen pale color, and I almost run towards my destination with a sense of urgency even though I'm ready to collapse from pure exhaustion.

I make it to one of the shuttles, discreetly. Nobody questions why I'm aggressively punching in codes or why I'm walking into unauthorized ship, they just go on about their business, which I'm glad for. I lock the doors and make my way to the chair.

I chose this ship specifically because you only need one person to operate it and its secluded which means that I don't have to open the main big door.

Feeling a bit uneasy by the darkness that surrounds me, I do a quick check to make sure that everything is okay. Well, mostly I want to check if I really want to do this.

I will lose my status as a captain and Bones is definitely going to kill me if I do make it out alive. Nobody on this ship can save me. So I have to take matters into my own hands.

With more certainty than I had before, I engage the thrusters and open the door into space. I make sure the shuttle is fully out of the ship before I activate full speed.

Yes, this thing is really fast, but it has barely any offensive or defensive capabilities. Okay, how far am I away from Andorian? With a couple of taps I see that it's going to take a full 7 hours.

Looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Let's just hope I don't have another freaky episode.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bones P.O.V.

I open my eyes to suffer the bright lights of my office. For a moment I believe that everything is normal, until I remember why I'm here. Jim is in the next room, passed out. I must've fallen asleep while doing paper work.

I hold back the long string of swears when I see the time. It's 1100 hours, which means I slept for about 13 hours. Did anybody notice my absence? I am the chief medical officer!

I half-saunter half-run into Jim's room still a little groggy. I stop in mid-step and readjusted my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real. Jim's bed is empty and trays of medical tools cover the floor as if he was half blind when he left.

I storm to the main room and yell at the nurse on guard with anger pulsating through me, "Did you let Jim leave his bed? I bet it was the pointy ear hobble goblin! He was not cleared to leave!"

The woman's eyes widen in pure fear and I almost feel guilty. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Did my patient leave?" I repeat a little softer, but still stern.

She stutters, "He-He said that you told him he was okay to go. I'm sorry. If I knew-" I cut her off by dashing out of Medbay and into the halls of Enterprise.

He was freakin' shot and he's walking around! Wait until I find that kid! We're going to have a little talk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jim's P.O.V.

My head almost hits the dashboard as I fall asleep. I jump up and realize that I just dozed off. I glance at the main screen to see that the ships going to land on Andorian in about an hour.

"James…." A familiar voice calls out to me.

I twist my body around so quickly it causes me to feel dizzy. There standing in the dark corner of the shuttle is the shadow man. My stomach drops and I step as far back as I can. My back hits the controls roughly. That's definitely going to bruise later.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I scream with anger trying to hide the fear that lies within me.

The shadow lurks forward slightly and murmurs softly, "James .T. Kirk's soul. James .T. Kirk's soul," Its voice is almost undecipherable to my ears.

Its answer takes me a second to process. My mind tries to rationalize things by coming up with the conclusion that I'm crazy. If only, my crew could see this right now. They'd believe me.

My breathing picks up and I suddenly feel the dying need for air that's not there. I can only watch as the dark figure roams towards me. I can't even see its face, which makes it all the scarier.

"No! Please," I pathetically lift my hands as if to protect myself from this faceless monster.

It stands right in front of me right now with its hand in the air. My arms feel like lead as they fall limply next to me and my breath and heart rate are now in sync. Memories start flashing across my mind, like some sort of death cliché.

I see the flashback of the day Bones and I first met, my crew laughing for some unknown reason, and my big brother looking down at me with love. All the memories are bitter-sweet.

The terrifying being unexpectedly puts its black hand on my chest and I let out a blood-curdling scream. Burning ice spread its way through my heart and into my body. I couldn't tell if the pain was from fire or ice. The only thing my mind could register was the pure agony that scorched through my soul.

The torture seemed to last for hours. No amount of Tarsus IV or abuse from my father could match this pain. I waited and waited for relief that would never come. I don't even know where I am. All I see is darkness and all I feel is white hot pain boiling me alive.

I'm finally getting what I deserve...


End file.
